falloutfanfictionunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivet City
Rivet City 'is one of the most developed and rapidly expanding settlements in the Capital D.C. History ''See History of Rivet City Rivet City was materialized as a merchant hub due to the proximity of food, medical services, and clean water provided by scientists deployed by the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Dr. Horace Pinkerton is credited with founding the Rivet City Council, legislating the presence of a merchant class representative, and establishing the medical community in the city. Dr. James Pence and Dr. Madison Li headed the Hydroponics Department of the Institute's Agriculture Department, and became the city's primary source of food and water. The pair spearheaded Project Purity and founded the Rivet City Research Center, before James departed the city and Dr. Li took an authoritarian stronghold over the city council. Governance 'Rivet City Council ' Established by Dr. Horace Pinkerton, the Rivet City Council is comprised of three Counselors, and two representatives for both the merchant and labor classes. The Counselors are elected by the people, and take the traditional role of a U.S. senate and the working class leaders fill the position of the House of Representatives. '''Counselors * Dr. Madison Li -''' Director of the Institute Hydroponics Department, founder and Director of the Rivet City Research Center, Chief Engineer of Project Purity. * 'Dr. Julius Preston -' Resident Physician at Rivet City Clinic. (Optional) * 'Jeffrey Bannon - '''Arms dealer, merchant representative, and former slaver. * '''Seagrave Holmes -' Labor Union President, labor representative, and former mechanic. (Optional) * '''Chief Craig Harkness - '''Android designate A3-21 Chief of Rivet City Security. * '''Chief Lara Danvers - '''Chief of Rivet City Security. (Optional) '''Representatives * Gary Staley - 'Restaurateur, owner of Gary's Galley, labor representative. * '''Jeffrey Bannon - '''Arms dealer, merchant representative, and former slaver. * '''Seagrave Holmes -' Labor Union President, labor representative, and former mechanic. * '''Sydney Amata - '''Arms dealer, merchant representative, and mercenary. Law & Legislation Rivet City has retained the culture of the pre-war world due to the influence of the Institute, with the only established Christian Church in Washington D.C., a historical preservation museum, and accurate, detailed, recreation of the original U.S. Constitution; adhering to the legal practice of the past. '''U.S. Constitution See U.S. Constitution * Article I. Defines the role of the Council and the Merchant Class Representatives, outlining their restrictions and responsibilities. * Article III. Defines the role of the Supreme Court and the restrictions and responsibilities of the judicial court system. '' * ''Article V. Defines the process of constitutional amendment. '' * ''Article VI. Defines the Constitution's role as law of the land, the oath to the constitution, and protection from religious discrimination. '' * '' Amendment I. Prohibits Council from infringing on an individual's rights to freedom of assembly, press, religion and speech. '' * ''Amendment II. Protects an individual's rights to keep and bear arms. * Amendment IV. Protects citizens from unreasonable searches and seizures of property. * Amendment VIII. Protects citizens from unreasonably high fines and cruel punishments. '' * ''Amendment IX. Provides citizens the right to privacy, right to travel, right to vote, and dictate healthcare. * Amendment X. Defines the Bill of Rights that protect the freedoms of citizens from the federal government. '' * ''Amendment XIII. Abolishes slavery and involuntary servitude, except as punishment for a crime, authorizing Council to enforce abolition. * Amendment XIX. Allows women the right to vote as citizens with full rights. * Amendment XXI. Reserves the rights to produce, sell, and transport alcohol. '' * ''Amendment XXVI. Allows anyone over the age of eighteen to vote. Optional * ''Amendment XXVII. Legalizes state management of the slave trade and rescinds Amendment XIII. ''